Sleepless Night
by Mr.Snuggles
Summary: FINNAL CHAPTER!I would like to thank the guys who helped me with this.I LUV YOU!YohxAnna OOC
1. The Dreams

Note:I do not own Shaman King or any of the characters in it.Even though I begged it will never happen.:(

Title:Sleepless Night

By:Mr.Snuggles

Mr.Snuggles:This might suck might not but we shall see now wont we.)

Pepo:Don't cha think they already know that?(dose face and says)der-der!

Mr.Snuggles:Just for that that you cant read it so there.

Pepo:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Penpo:JUST START IT!

"_Yoh!No!"Anna screams as she sees the spirit of fire turn the only one she ever loved into 'll kill you to.Just run.AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"Yoh screams as he slowly burns away._

"_NO!"Anna couldnt move.The feeling of losing Yoh was to great.She soon finds herself falling into darkness as the monster called Hao moves towards her._

"_Now without any further interuptions...."He bent down and he sunk a hand into her chest piercing her heart.She laid down motionless._

**End Of Dream**

"No!"Anna screamed as she shot up out of her bed.Sweat trickled down her face and forhead.

"Just a dream.Just a dream..."She said to herself.

She got up and walked to Yoh's room down the hall.She slid the door open a crack so she could peer inside.Yoh was sleeping so peacefully.

She quietly opened the door all the way and walked in."Umm.Yoh.."She said quietly not to wake any of the spirits up that lived in Yohs room.

"Hmmm.Yeah.What is it Anna?"He said groggily.

"I..I was wondering if...."She trailed off.

"If what?"

"If it wasnt to much trouble if I could umm.Sleep in your bed."She asked nervously.

Yoh was a little bit shocked.Her of all people asking to share the same bed as him."Umm.W-Why?"he asked blushing slightly.

Now Anna started to blush even harder than Yoh."Well you see....I kinda had a nightmare and now I cant sleep."

"What was your nightmare about?"Yoh said now standing up.

"It..Oh never mind its childish."She turned around to head out the door but she felt a strong hand grab her arm and turn her around.

"What was it about?"Yoh said now more demanding because of his worry.

Anna now didnt have a choice."Well it started out with you and Hao fighting.It was obvious that Hao was winning.He finnaly got tired of waiting for you to die so he used the Spirit of Fire to burn you slowly so that he could hear your sreams of death.Then when you were dead he killed me also.Thats when I woke up."

Yoh could only stare at her.

"I told you it was childish."But before she could turn around she felt Yohs lips on hers.The kiss soon deepened.They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity when Yoh finally pulled back.

"Its O.K.Im not going anywhere.And yes you can sleep in my bed anytime you want."

Anna could only smile and push Yoh gently down onto the bed.Yoh also gently pulled Anna down with him.After a few minutes of cuddling they finnaly fell asleep in eachothers arms.But Anna somehow had a feeling that she was going to keep having these dreams and they would only get more horrifying.......

**_END?_**

Mr.Snuggles:So.Good?Bad?Should I continue?Should I drop dead?Flames are accepted but just keep it cleam.By the way this was my first fic EVER.But I hope you liked it.;)

Pepo:YAY!(sob sob sniff)That was romantic!I never knew you had it in ya!

Mr.Snuggles:Thank you.HEY!Wait a minute.I said you couldnt read it!(takes a metal chair that Fat Albert sat on and hits him over the head)That ota teach ya.

Penpo:Very good if I do say so myself.

Mr.Snuggles:See ya next time!(I hope)


	2. The Nightmares

**Sleepless Nights**

**YAY IM UPDATING!Sory for not doing so sooner but Iv been busy!**

Yet again I do not own SK or any of the caracters peartaining to SK.YAY!

Chapter Two of Sleepless Nights

By Mr.Snuggles

Anna woke up the next morning cracking open an eye.She couyld hear the bird chirping in the tree outside the window.The smell of pancakes,eggs,and bacon made her open both eyes to see Yoh standing there with a plate of food."Waky waky.Eggs n' baky."Anna sat up."Whats all this about?"She asked."Well since you weren't feeling well last night I thought I would make you a special breakfast.Hope you don't mind."He said with a smile"No I don't mind.Thanks."Yoh gave her the plate and sat down next to her in the bed.She ate in silence occaisionally glancing up to look at Yoh.Whyen she finished she said thanks and Yoh took the plate to go wash it.At about 10:30 A.M she got up and went down stairs.She didn't even here Manta come in because he was there helping Yoh with the homework they had over the weekend.Rather he was doing Yoh's homework that he had over the weekend."Yoh is such a bum"She thought as she walked into the living room."Oh hey Anna"Morty greeted."Doing Yohs homework again I see.Yoh your never going to be shaman king if you don't even do your own homework!""Sorry Anna.Its just that its algebra and you know how I feel about algebra.Yoh tried to explain."Wll maybe if you payed more attention in class."Manta murmured.A couple of hours later Manta left leaving Yoh and Anna alone again."Hey Yoh.""Eh?""About last night..""I wont say a word."Good or its extra training for you.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

"_Anna.Dont try to fight it.Yoh is dead.You are mine.You will be my queen like it or not."_

"_NO!I DON'T CARE ABOUT BEING THE FIRST LADY OF THE SHAMAN KING ANYMORE!ALL I WANT IS YOH!"_

"_HeHeHe.Sory but you cant have him.He is dead.Burnt to a crisp.But I'll give you one more with me and live in a life of luxury and comfort.Refuse,and you will share the same fate as he."_

"_SCREW YOU!YOUR AN EVIL BASTARD_ _WITH_ _NO CONCERN_ _FOR HUMAN LIFE OR OTHER WEAKER SHAMANS!_

"_Fine then.What a disapointment."_

_**END OF DREAM**_

Anna woke,sweat driping down her face.Another dream.No,this was a nightmare.Why does she keep having these dreams about Hao killing Yoh.Is it because she feared that Yoh would die?That had to be it.Yet again she went to Yoh's room.She slid the door open a crack to see if he was still sleeping.He was siting in a chair looking out the window staring at the sky.She opened the door the rest of the way careful not to disturb him just yet.She crept over to him and bent down to wisper in his ear."Boo.""Ahh!Oh hey what is it Anna?""Ummmm.It's another nightmare.""Oh.Well um do you want to go to sleep yet.""No not yet"She went aroundthe chair to face Yoh lent over and kissed him lightly on the lips."Now I want to go to sleep."She said with a smile."OK."They walked to the bed layed down and fell asleep in eachothers arms.But Anna noticed something.She didn't have those dreams when Yoh was right there with her.Instead she had dreams of when they got married.

Wow.Whas this the affect of being loved by someone?

**YAY!END OF CHAPTER TWO!I promise I'll start updating sooner ok?**

**But anyways how did you like this chapter?Good/Bad/To sappy/To OOC?**

**PLEASE REVIEW ME!**


	3. The Cure For The Nightmares

YOOOOOOOOOOO!Hey guys glad you liked that last chapter.Special thanks to NCISAbbyfan,YamiandAnzu4ever,Wild Stallion,and Soul of the Xcaliber for the great reviews(only reviews for chapter two anyway)!Now I will update yet AGAIN for I am on a role.

Chapter Two of Sleepless Night

By Mr.Snuggles

**_ONE WEEK LATER_**

Anna was sitting at the coffee table watching her soaps while Yoh was out training.Her favorite show was on so she didn't here Yoh come in to get his weights before he started his laps.As usual the Anna was watching her soaps so Yoh took the time to stare.Just to soak in her bueaty.Her long golden hair always so perfect.Her bandana that she always wore.Her beutiful brown eyes always went great with that death glare.Her beutiful face always so emotionless that it made you want to cry.Her neck matching perfectly with her beads.And he decided to stop there before he went TO low.And besides he had to finish his training.He put his weights on to go start his run.He was also going to meet up with Horo,Manta,and Ren because Ren being the rich kid an all promised to take them shoping sice he lost a bet.About halfway through his laps Amidamaru poped up beside him."Hello Master Yoh.""Hey Amidamaru.You comin' along with us?""Yes,but thats not why I wanted to talk to you.""Oh then why is it?""I know its none of my business but I've noticed you have been staring at her a lot recently.Is somthing going on between you two?"Yoh didn't know what to say.He didn't want Admidimaru to thionk there fighting but if he told him what they have been doing Anna would KILL him."Ummmmm...""Tell me the truth please.""Ummmm...Ya see...Oh fine.Its like this.Latlely Anna has been having these dreams.""What kind of dreams.""Well not dream really more like nightmares.She's saying that she's been having dreams about Hao killing me and trying to take her.And then she comes to my room in the middle of the night and asks if she could sleep in the same bed as me.Im worried about her.Do you think she needs to see a doctor?""Well,Master Yoh,I don't really think its anything serious I think she's just woried.She'll be fine.""I hope your right."About half an hour later Yoh finished his laps and met up with Horo-Horo and Ren and went to the mall.They bought a couple of skater clothes some food and then went to look in the electronics section(as we guys ALWAYS haft to do).Yoh bought a new pair of orange headphones,Horo-Horo bought some CD's and Ren bought some stuff that didn't really do anything he just bought it cause he can and cause he's rich.When they were finished shoping they walked out of the mall walking with eachother until they got to there houses.Yoh walked iin.Anna was not at the T.V anymore."Must be doing homework I guess."He walked into the kitchen to find Anna,Jun,and Pilica doing there nails(or whatever girls do in there spare time)."Hey ladies.How it hangin'?""Like monkeys." asnswerd Pilica."Did you buy food?"Asked Anna curiously."Yup.Your favorite to.""Thankyou."Right then and there evryone gasped."Whats with all the gasping?"Anna asked."Y-y-you said "thankyou!" Anna.""So?""You actually showed gratitude towards someone!Praise the Almighty Spirit it's a breakthrough!Who would ever believe Anna actually believe Anna said"thankyou"out of her own free will!""So?I don't see the big deal."The girls kept celabrating and crying because of the recent phenomenon but Yoh knew why she said thankyou.She was starting to express her feelings.Maybe her having these dreams wasn't so bad after all.But the dreams still had to go.Even though they made her express herself they still hurt her.He would have to find an answer sooner or later.

"_Anna.You must be mine.You will listen to the Shaman King.I can give you anything you want.Just say you'll be mine and I'll make your dreams a reality.Think of what we could do to this world!We could bring life back to the world.We could restore what the humans have destroye.All that was once beutiful will be even greater than before."_

"_Why would I join **YOU**!The only thing you want is to destroy the earth by riding it of humans.Just because they cant do what we do so they find other means to stay alive dosn't mean they deserve to die!"_

"_You still don't understand.And thats why Yoh perished.Because he would not see the truth.He would not listen to the truth so I killed him."_

"_There is no truth in what you say!"_

"_Fine then.If you still refuse to listen you will share the same fate as he."_

"_**GOOD!I RATHER DIE THEN BE WITH YOU!"**_

"_As you wish."_

_**END DREAM**_

Anna awoke shooting up only to be pulled back down by two strong arms.Yoh was lying there shirt off arms around her watching her carefully."Don't get up.Go back to sleep.Please."Anna had no choice but to comply.She laid back down shuting her eyes but still afraid of going to sleep.She didn't want to have another one of those dreams.But with Yoh there it seemed a lot better.She soon fell asleep.

_Wedding bells rang as soft wedding music played.Evryone was there sitting in benches in the chapel.She was also standing there with a wedding dress on.She looked up to see Yoh standing there looking at her with his lazy smile.Ryu was standing in between them wearing robes and holding a bible.He was reciting verses from the tiny book he held.As he finished the verses it just now hit her what was going on.SHE WAS DREAMING ABOUT THERE WEDDING!(DUHHH:P)_

"_Do you Yoh Asukura take Anna Kyoyama(or whatever how you spell it) to be your lawful wedded wife?""I do."And do you,Anna Kyoyama(or whatever how you spell it)take Yoh Asakura to be your lawful wedded husband?"She paused.She couldn't believe it was happening."I-I-I.I do.""Then,by the power invested in me,I pronounce you Man and Wife.Then the croud starting a low chant that got louder every time they said it."Kiss her.Kiss her.Kiss her.Kiss her!Kiss her!"Pretty soon they could be heard outside the chapel.Then Yoh slowly leaned in and placed a long passionate kiss on her lips.The croud cheered as flower petals fell from the roof.(only god knows were they came from)Then Anna climed up onto a alter and threw the bouquet of flowers to the biddle of the isle.The bouquet landed in Pilica's lap who was sitting just across from no other then her bigtime crush.Ren.The croud cheered once again as they looked at eachother.After only 5 seconds Yoh picked Anna up bridal style and walked outside the open chapel doors.A Corvette with a sisgn that read "Just Married"was sitting outside.It was robin egg white and had cans with beans in them dangeling from the rear."Anna,are you happy?""Oh Yoh you wouldn't know how!""Well than you could you do me a favor?""Anything!""Stop having those horrible nightmares."_

Anna woke up this time only not with sweat dripping down her face."Sleep well?"Yoh greeted.Anna answered with a soft kiss."Never better."She said smiling."So no more nightmares?"Only if you promise me somthing.""What would that be?""Let me sleep with you EVERY night.""Done deal.""Thankyou Yoh.""No prob.So,how about some breakfast?""Sure.AFTER you do 300 pushups,500 situps,and a 10 mile run.No stoping or slacking off!""OHHHHHHHHHHHHH ANNA:(!"

_**THE END**_

Now I know you guys just ate that up.Dont bother asking how I knew I just did.REVIEW IS MANDATORY!So thankyou all for enjoying my story!Look forward to some more fluffiness by none other than Mr.Snuggles!YAY!

I LUV YOU ALL!

Really.

You can stop now.

STOP SCROLLING DOWN!

wow you guys actually scrolled all the way down here.wow.


End file.
